Serenity
by PerfectCosima
Summary: Based on this prompt from ben-lyintous on tumblr: omg can you write clone club as the crew of serenity


"Alison! Would you care to tell me what the bloody hell is going on?!" The captain of the Serenity came storming into the cockpit, getting thrown to the side as the ship rocked once more.

"Stabilizers are down, Sarah," Alison replied, pounding on the control panel with one hand as she manually stabilized the ship with the other. "Cosima may be able to patch us up temporarily, but we're going to have to buy a new one on Pandora. There's just no other way, Captain."

Sarah swore softly, and then pulled down the PA mike and spoke into it.

"Cosima!"

Cosima's dreads went flying as she hopped out of her hammock, and over to the wall to reply.

"Hey, Cap!" she said cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Stabilizers down, Alison says we're gonna need you to do a walk. You got the parts?"

"Won't know until I get up their Cap," came the instantaneous reply.

"Well then get your arse up to the lock, and take a look around. Just be careful. Alison says that it was debris that took it out. Don't want you getting hit out there."

"Sure thing, Cap! Be right up!"

* * *

The last thing that Sarah wanted to do was make a pit stop on Pandora. There were too many Dyad patrols around, and she had some... less than legal supplies hidden behind the paneling in her hold. She descended the ladder to the hold, spying Beth lounging on the couch and Tony sitting over in the corner polishing up his guns.

"Didn't you just do that the other day?" she asked Tony with a sigh.

"Took my T the other day too, and you don't see me stopping," Tony replied with a mischievous grin. "Anyway, you don't want Vera all rusty if we get into a fight."

Sarah just rolled her eyes and went on with the conversation, letting go of the fact that Tony had _named_ his gun.

"Do you know where Felix is?" she asked, glancing around. "We're going to be stopping on Pandora for a day or two, figured he might want to make plans."

Tony shrugged, but Beth lifted up her head, finally replying to the conversation she had been following closely the whole time.

"He's up in his shuttle, Manning," she said, her usage of Sarah's last name simply showing how old habits die hard.

"I'll take the message up to him," Tony volunteered immediately, his crush on the untouchable companion common knowledge around the ship.

Sarah hesitated, remembering the ridiculous fight that broke out the last time she used this particular messenger, but waved her hand in agreement, settling down on the sofa next to Beth.

"We need to dump these bars," she said, staring at the fake wall on the other side of the hold.

"Vic?" Beth asked curiously, following Sarah's gaze.

"I'm thinking that's gonna be our only choice."

"Passengers?"

Sarah sighed at the thought of strangers coming onto her ship.

"We'll have to, yeah? Stabilizers are bloody expensive, even used ones. Cos may be a genius, but she still needs parts to work with. I think we'll try to keep it to one. That way we can shove 'em off the ship if they cause too much trouble."

"Stop pretending to be so ruthless, Manning," Beth replied with a laugh. "We all know that you're a big softie. Speaking of that... Ali's been wondering when we'll have a vacation. A nice outer planet maybe. No crowds?" Beth was hopeful, but the look on Sarah's face told her that the answer would be no, and she just nodded, not making her explain.

* * *

Felix was painting when he heard noises coming from behind him.

"How many times have I told you to knock before coming in here?" he asked, exasperated.

"I did," Tony replied with a smug grin. "You didn't answer."

"Then don't come in!"

"I got a message for you from the Cap," Tony went on, as if Felix had never replied. "We'll be touching down on Pandora for a couple of days. Alison has the details."

"Thanks for the message," Felix replied, sounding anything but grateful. "Now get the fuck out!"

Tony did as asked, but couldn't resist leaving without one last parting remark.

"Nice ass Dawkins!"


End file.
